youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Young Justice Wiki:Profile image change
I'd like to propose we make our Profile Image Change proposals here, instead of in the subjects' talk pages. It can get hard to keep track on all them and most will eventually get long in the recent edits page. I have been skimming all YJ episodes and grabbed screenshots as I found them, so here are some I'd like to submit to your consideration. ― Thailog 16:34, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I agree to this, well done with all of these amazing screens, but alas, none for Artemis? Or work in progress? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 07:38, April 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Artemis is already taken care of. Did you see? ― Thailog 13:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think I saw it just after posting that comment. Nice work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 21:20, May 1, 2011 (UTC) = Current Proposals = Poison Ivy Poison Ivy.png|Current image Poison IvyProposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Poison IvyProposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Poison IvyProposal 03.png|Proposal #03 Poison IvyProposal 04.png|Proposal #04 For the sake of equity, I'm putting up more images so that every has a saying. I still favor the current one. ― Thailog 14:02, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :#03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 14:07, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :I would say either #01 or #04. The only thing that gets me about the current image is that the background doesn't help Ivy stand out, but I very much like the pose. --Steel (talk) 14:26, October 16, 2011 (UTC) I vote for number 3 --LLight 19:16, October 17, 2011 (UTC) : Current one is better in my opinion. 06:28, October 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree: it shows more of her. ― Thailog 11:29, October 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Can't decide between current and #01. If only #01 were a bit clearer, half of her blends into the background. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 21:37, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::The background of the current one is too distracting & consumes her unlike Robin's & Miss M's. Any would be an improvement. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::I brightened #1 the best I could without ruining it. ― 'Thailog' 21:22, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I still think 03. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 21:28, October 27, 2011 (UTC) : I am still sticking with #3 --[[User:lLight|l'']]Light 01:24, November 6, 2011 (UTC) The Team Slider1.png|Current image The Team Proposal 01.jpg|Proposal #01 Saw this in the ep, what do you think? I like it due to the fact that it is a clearer image, where as the current one has that bright effect applied to it. Also, one problem, Zatanna. Is she a member of the Team? I didn't think so, but hey, I thought I'd suggest the image anyway. 21:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Not everyone is in costume, Wally's arm is visibly broken, Zatanna is not part of the team, and Wally is partially obscured by Superboy. --LLight 21:56, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with LLight. ― Thailog 23:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't think we should use this proposal either. -- Supermorff 07:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Me neither. Maybe it can be used for the History section. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'll reupload it tonight. 20:41, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Red Inferno Red Inferno.png|Current image Red Inferno Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 01 has more of 'natural' expression if you know what I mean & is closer, but beyond that it's not much different. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 19:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :I'm happy with either. -- Supermorff 09:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) : Number 1 --[[User:lLight|''l]]Light 01:25, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Brick Brick.jpg|Current image Brick Proposed 01.png|Proposal #01 Brick Proposed 02.png|Proposal #02 Brick Proposed 03.png|Proposal #03 Brick Proposed 04.png|Proposal #04 Brick Proposed 05.png|Proposal #05 I was going to just replace the current image, but I thought I'd look for some others as I don't really like the current one. I like #02, and maybe #03. Thoughts? 05:44, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Either the current or 01 could be used for "Abilities and equipment"; 02 for infobox; 03 or 05 for "Physical appearance". -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 08:03, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::That doesn't sound too bad, though I'm not sure whether the article is in need of three images. 08:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I think there are better pics of him in "Terrors." But the ratio of those is all wrong... ― 'Thailog' 08:55, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Green Arrow Green Arrow.png|Current image Green Arrow Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Green Arrow Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 Green Arrow Proposed 03.png|Proposal #03 Green Arrow Proposed 04.png|Proposal #04 One showing the torso better, and one fullscreen shot of his head. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 15:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :01 may be a little too much. 02 is probably enough, but they're both good either way. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:07, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Either would be better than the current image. I like #1 pose the best, although #2 is more detailed. -- Supermorff 21:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Most notably his face. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 00:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I like Proposal #02. It's a lot higher in quality and the shot is a lot better to me. I've added #03 and #04, both of which I don't mind. 09:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Maybe 01 or 02. The others go into "PA" territory which the artwork covers (unless you want some background?). -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 10:24, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Agree with APFP. Plus, I'm not too fond of the open mouth on #04. --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 15:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::03 & 04 both have a slightly open mouth expression which makes them kind of awkward, perhaps? -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 18:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I think the current is the better but 3 is kinda good Monsieur Mallah Monsieur Mallah.png|Current image Monsieur Mallah Proposal 01.png|Proposal #01 Monsieur_Mallah Proposal 02.png|Proposal #02 I'd like to suggest an image where we can actually see him. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :That was my first choice, but he is missing his beret. :( ― '''Thailog 21:47, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I added #02, and it has his beret. It was originally much much darker, but I played with the image, and I think it looks satisfactory, though may need some more toying. It may need some cropping though. What do you think? 21:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC) :::In that one you can see even less of him. If we have to change it, then #1. ― Thailog 22:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, #1. -- Supermorff 15:18, November 5, 2011 (UTC) The Team File:Slider1.png|Current image File:The Team Proposal 1.png|Proposal #01 I know, I've been obsessing over this, but I think I may have found a satisfactory replacement. I prefer it to the current image, because it is taken from the actual body of the episode, not the titles, the current image isn't blurred, but sort of, hazy, due to the nature of the titles, whereas the proposed image is clear, minus the CN logo which will be removed once HD screens are available. The image might need to be cropped a little, just to center the Team. 20:35, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes (I was planning on proposing this one as well) - but we'll have to wait for the better HD version to come out. The one without the logos. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217'']] 20:38, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::I was actually going to hold off on the proposal until the HDs came out, but when it comes down to it, it's the same image, might as well start the process. 20:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC)